Asesina
by Chrushbut
Summary: Siento el arco ronronear en mi mano, lo hecho hacia atrás y agarro la flecha posicionando la en su corazón, miro su cara y lo ultimo que quiero escuchar es su voz de serpiente.


El círculo de la ciudad se desborda, la gente se agolpa por las calles laterales. Los demás toman sus lugares fuera. Guardias, funcionarios, líderes de los rebeldes, vencedores. Oigo los gritos que indican que Coin ha aparecido en el balcón. Entonteces, Effie me da un golpecito en mi hombro y salgo a la luz del sol invernal.

Camino hacia mi posición, acompañada por el rugido ensordecedor de la multitud. Según las instrucciones, me doy la vuelta para que vean de perfil y espero.

Cuando Snow sale por la puerta, el público se vuelve loco. Aseguran sus manos detrás de un poste, o cual no es necesario. El no va a ir a ninguna parte. No hay ningún sitio a donde ir. Este no es el amplio escenario antes del Centro de Entrenamiento, si no la estrecha terraza en frente de la mansión presidencial. No es de extrañar que nadie se molestara en hacerme practicar. Él está a diez metros de distancia.

Siento el arco ronronear en mi mano. Lo echo hacia atrás y agarro la flecha. Posicionándola, en su corazón, pero mirando su cara. Y lo último que quiero escuchar es su voz de serpiente cuando empieza a decir.

-Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que discutir, pero tengo la sensación de que tú querrás acabar rápido. – Así que primero lo primero – El comienza a toser cayéndole un hilo de sangre de su boca. – Quería decirte que siento mucho lo de tu hermana.

Incluso en mi débil condición, esto envía una punzada de dolor a través de mí. Recordándome que no hay límites para su crueldad incluso a un paso de la muerte.

-Así que tanto despilfarro, tan innecesario. Cualquiera podía ver que el juego había terminado en ese momento. De hecho, estaba a punto de emitir una rendición oficial cuando ellos lanzaron esos paracaídas. – Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, sin pestañear, para no perderse ni un segundo de mi reacción. Pero lo que él dice no tiene sentido. _¿Cuándo ellos soltaron los paracaídas? _- Bueno realmente no pensaste que daría la orden ¿verdad? Olvida el hecho evidente de que, si hubiera tenido un aerodeslizador activo a mi disposición, lo habría utilizado para escapar. Pero dejando eso a un lado ¿Que propósito podría haber servido? Ambos sabemos que no estoy por encima de matar a niños, pero no soy un despilfarrador. Tomo la vida por razones muy especificas. Y no había ninguna razón para que destruyera un redil lleno de niños del Capitolio. Ninguno en absoluto.

Me pregunto si no pondrá en escena el próximo ataque de tos para que pueda tener tiempo de absorber sus palabras. Miro a mí alrededor y parece como si solo estuviéramos él y yo. Está mintiendo. Por supuesto que está mintiendo. Pero hay algo que lucha para liberarse de la mentira también.

-Sin embargo, debo reconocer que fue un movimiento magistral por parte de Coin. La idea de yo estaba bombardeando a nuestros niños indefensos inmediatamente rompió la frágil fidelidad de las personas que todavía creían en mi. No hubo resistencia real después de eso. ¿Sabías que se transmitió en directo? Puedes ver la mano de Plutarch allí. Y en el paracaídas. Bueno, esa es la forma de pensar que buscas en un líder organizador ¿no?

Snow comienza a toser y a escupir la sangre de su boca – Estoy seguro de que él no abrió fuego contra tu hermana, pero estas cosas pasan. Ya no estoy con Snow ahora. Estoy en Armamentos Especial de regreso al 13 con Gale y Beetee. Mirando los diseños basados en las trampas de Gale. Eso jugó con las simpatías humanas. La primera bomba mato a las víctimas. La segunda, a los rescatadores. Recuerdo las palabras de Gale.

_-Beetee y yo hemos estado siguiendo el mismo libro de reglas que el Presidente Snow utilizo cuando el secuestro a Peeta. _

En un acto reflejo volteo a ver a Gale, quien desvía su mirada al suelo. – Mi fracaso – dice Snow – Es que fui muy lento en comprender el plan de Coin, para que el Capitolio y los distritos se destruyeran entre si y después pasar a tomar el poder con el 13 sin apenas rasgar la superficie. No te equivoques, tenía la intención de tomar mi lugar desde el principio. No debería sorprenderme. Después de todo, fue el 13 quien inicio la rebelión que llevo a los Días Oscuros y luego abandono el resto de los distritos cuando la marea se volvió en contra. Pero yo no estaba mirando a Coin. Estaba mirándote a ti Sinsajo. Y tú estabas mirándome a mí. Me temo que ambos se nos han juzgado por tontos.

Me niego a que eso sea verdad. Hay dos posibilidades, aunque los detalles asociados a ellas pueden variar. En primer lugar, como he creído, El capitolio envió ese aerodeslizador, dejo caer los paracaídas y sacrificaron la vida de sus niños, sabiendo que los rebeldes recién llegados iban en su ayuda. Hay evidencias para apoyar esto. El sello del Capitolio en el aerodeslizador, la falta de cualquier intento de golpe del enemigo desde el cielo y su larga historia usando a los niños como peones en su batalla contra los distritos. Luego está la versión de Snow. Que un aerodeslizador del Capitolio tripulado por rebeldes bombardearon a los niños para poner fin rápidamente a la guerra. Pero si este fuera el caso ¿Por qué el Capitolio no abrió fuego contra el enemigo? ¿El factor sorpresa los desconcertó? ¿No les quedaban defensas? Los niños son algo preciado en el 13, o al menos eso ha parecido siempre. Bueno, no yo tal vez. Una vez que había cumplido mi cometido, era prescindible. Aunque creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he sido considerada una niña en esta guerra. ¿Y por qué iban a hacer eso a sabiendas que sus propios médicos probablemente responderían y morirían en la segunda explosión? Ellos no lo harían. No podían. Snow está mintiendo. Manipulándome como siempre lo ha hecho. Con la esperanza de ponerme en contra de los rebeldes y posiblemente destruirlos. Si. Por supuesto. Entonces ¿Qué me molesta? Esas bombas de doble explosión, por ejemplo. No es que el Capitolio no pudiera tener el mismo tipo de armas, es solo que estoy segura de que los rebeldes las hicieron. Es una creación de Gale y de Beetee. Luego está el hecho de que Snow no hizo ningún intento de fuga, cuando yo lo conozco por ser un superviviente consumado. Parece difícil creer que no tuviera un retiro en alguna parte, algún búnker repleto de provisiones donde podría vivir el resto de su pequeña vida de serpiente. Y por ultimo esta su evaluación a Coin. Que irrefutable es que ella haya hecho exactamente lo que él dijo. Dejar que el Capitolio y los distritos peleen unos contra otros por el terreno y luego pasando a tomar el poder. Incluso si ese era su plan, no significa que ella tirara los paracaídas. La victoria ya estaba en sus manos. Todos estaban en sus manos. Excepto yo.

Recuerdo la respuesta de Boggs cuando yo admití que no había pensando mucho en el sucesor de Snow. _"__Si tu respuesta inmediata no es Coin, entonces eres una amenaza. Eres el rostro de la rebelión. Puedes tener la influencia que cualquier otra persona. Exteriormente, lo mejor que tu has hecho es tolerarla.__"_

Regreso a la realidad, las personas a mí alrededor esperando ver como ejecuto a Snow. Volteo hacia la población veo la mirada incrédula de Peeta. Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Coin, ante las palabras de Snow. La cabeza agachada de Gale, que eso hace que algunas de mis temores sea verdad. Me niego a que sea verdad. Entonces pronuncio mis primeras palabras desde la muerte de mi hermana.

-No lo creo. – Escucho como la voz burlona de Haymitch dice- Escuchad eso. El Sinsajo encontró su voz – Se ríe – Snow agita la cabeza con una desilusión simulada.

-Oh, mi querida Señorita Everdeen. Pensé que habíamos acordado no mentirnos el uno al otro. – El tiene razón. Lo hicimos.

Me vuelvo hacia Gale para preguntar - ¿Fue tu bomba? – No lo sé. Tampoco Beetee – dice - ¿Acaso importa? Siempre pensaras eso. – El espera que yo lo niegue, quiero negarlo, pero es verdad. Incluso ahora puedo ver el destello de ella quemándose, sentir el calor de las llamas. Y nunca voy a ser capaz de separar ese momento de Gale. Mi silencio es mi respuesta. – Eso era lo que tenía a mi favor. Cuidar a tu familia. – Dice – Dispara recto, ¿de acuerdo?

La punta de mi flecha apunta hacia el corazón de Snow, pero en un rápido movimiento la flecha se vuelve hacia arriba. Suelto la cuerda. Y la presidenta Coin se derrumba sobre el lado del balcón y se precipita hacia el suelo. Muerta. La sorprendida reacción que sigue, estoy consciente de un sonido. La risa de Snow. Un desagradable gorgoteo crepitante acompañado de una erupción de sangre espumosa cuando la tos comienza. Lo veo doblarse hacia adelante, escupiendo su vida, hasta que los guardias lo bloquean de mi vista.

Mientras los uniformes grises comienza a converger en mi, pienso en lo que implica mi breve futuro como la asesina de la presidenta de Panem. La interrogación, la probable tortura, la cierta ejecución pública. Teniendo, aun de nuevo, que decir mis palabras finales al pequeño montón de gente que aun es querida en mi corazón. La prospectiva de enfrentar a mi madre, la cual estará ahora completamente sola en el mundo, lo decide.

-Buenas noches – susurro al arco en mi mano y siento como se queda tranquilo. Elevo mi brazo izquierdo y giro mi cuello hacia la abertura en la manga de mi camisa. En vez de eso, mis dientes se hunden en carne. Elevo de un tirón mi cabeza confundida para encontrarme mirando en los ojos de Peeta, solo que ahora sostienen mi mirada. La sangre corre desde las marcas de mis dientes en la mano que él ha puesto sobre mi nightlock – Déjame ir – le gruño, tratando de arrancar mi brazo de su agarre.

-No puedo – Él dice. Mientras me alejan de él, ciento que tiran del bolsillo de mi manga, veo la píldora violeta oscuro caer a la tierra, veo al último regalo de Cinna ser aplastado bajo la bota del guardia.


End file.
